Doc Buzzsaw
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Doc Buzzsaw is an Unlockable Contact. Doc can be unlocked by obtaining the Bling Badge and be between levels 25 and 29. New Contact(s) * None Information Approx 185yrds East of Crush Marker. Freakshow Meat Doctor Doc Buzzsaw makes no secret that she was once a disciple of Dr. Vahzilok, but had a falling out with her mentor some time ago. After wards she journeyed to the Rogue Isles to continue her research, and rumor has it, escape the retribution of the Vahzilok. The Freakshow came to her looking for someone who understood both cybernetic machinery and human anatomy well enough to repair them, and she quickly formed an association with them. The Freaks love the improvements 'Doc' makes for them, and Buzzsaw sees her energetic new allies as the perfect mix of protectors and test subjects. The fact that both sides are completely deranged only makes the partnership work better. Initial Contact Ah, you must be ! I've heard so much about you. Please, call me Doctor Buzzsaw, or just 'Doc' if you prefer. My exuberant young friends within the Freakshow bequeathed the name to me following a small incident with my former fellows among the disciples of Dr. Vahzilok. Those times are behind me now, and so I chose to keep the colorful moniker to designate the start of my new life here, helping my allies. I hope that I will be able to count you amongst my associates as I continue my work. So without further ado, let us begin. No More Missions I'm afraid there's nothing else I need done, . It has been a delight to work with you, but there are no doubt other pressing concerns upon you. Go and attend them. I have much work of my own to do on my young exuberant friends. Store Doc Buzzsaw sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 25 Technology/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arcs Die by the Freak! Souvenir: SuperFreak Tracking Device This small device is useless now, but once you used it to track down Doc Buzzsaw's insane coral crystal powered creation, the SuperFreak. It was all a part of a little exploit you remember as: Die by the Freak! The first thing Doc Buzzsaw asked of you was innocuous, if a bit grizzly. Doc needed some cybernetic parts from old patients who were no longer using them, and sent you to get them for her. After you delivered the pieces, she seemed very interested in one piece in particular. An artificial heart that was now drawing power from a shard of red crystal embedded in it. Doc needed a large shard of Coral Crystal in order to continue her work, and was willing to pay to get it. She asked you to find a leader among the Slag Golems the Freakshow had dubbed 'Big Rocky,' and take the red coral crystal shard at its heart. She also needed you to get some spare parts off of fallen Freaks. The Freaks on the scene didn't seem to mind, and even helped you on Buzzsaw's word. Doc Buzzsaw created her Superfreak, powered by the mysterious energy of the Red Coral Crystal, and seemed to somehow be surprised when it went insane, vowed to destroy her and began building up an army of Slag Golems to do so. Lucky for her, she had you on retainer. Using a tracking device Buzzsaw had put in the Superfreak's chassis, you tracked him down and defeated him. Doc Buzzsaw seemed briefly chastened by the near disaster and decided to put off work on the Superfreak to pursue a less dangerous goal: Mass producing Tank Freaks. Briefing I do a great deal of work, and not just for my friends within the Freakshow. Miners, workers, even members of groups such as the Sky Raiders and Arachnos; I give the aid of my skills to all. Unfortunately, often the desperate men who hire my services cannot afford to pay when the bill comes due. So sometimes I must recover my work from its current owners. Many of them are, understandably I think, reluctant to return the very valuable merchandise they now have, and so I like to employ the occasional freelancer to do this sort of work for me. All you will need to do is recover everything on my list from the current owners. There are five items I need returned. Defeat the current owners to recover them, or, in two separate and sad cases, recover the items from their perished bodies. The first item is a pair of cybernetic eyes I implanted in a Lt. Rafferty of the Council. I've tried to have my friends among the Freakshow do this sort of thing for me in the past, but in all their exuberance a simple collection all too often ends up as a firefight and then things get damaged. They are quite entertaining, but a bit too rambunctious. Enemies Notable NPCs * Lt. Rafferty "Tell Buzzsaw that I don't need to pay. I'm an Ascendant now!" Enemies Enemies Notable NPCs * Mr. W@nG0-T@nG0 "Can't you tell Doc I'll get her the money?" Enemies Notable NPCs * Shaderix "Impossible!" "Please realize that I'm not hurting you to be mean," "just to work out my own stress." "But don't think that I won't enjoy it, anyway." Enemies Debriefing You return at last, my collector. Excellent! Let me see what you've recovered. I was wondering where these had gotten to. Ah, this one should be quite useful. A bit of cleaning, and this will be ready for re-sale and re-use. Now I see where the design flaw was on this. I'll have to repair and improve that. So much to do. Now what's this? A shard of red crystal, impaled through this artificial heart. Yet it still works, even after its power supply has long gone dead. If you'll excuse me, I'll have to take some time to examine this. Speak to me again shortly, I may have some more work based on this. Absolutely fascinating... Briefing , I tell you, I have discovered something astonishing! It seems that many of the items you recovered had microscopic fragments of red coral crystals embedded within them. No doubt, from exposure to red coral crystal found within the mines, or from battling with the unnatural 'Slag Golems' that infest certain parts of the island. Well, what I discovered was that the crystals were amplifying the power of those parts. Isn't it fantastic? It put me in mind of a new project, but in order to complete it, I will need both more cybernetic parts and a very large fragment of red coral crystal. Fortunately, I know where both can be obtained. Very good! With your assistance, my SuperFreak will be ready in no time at all! Now, to business: The Slag Golems are massing to attack the HellForge, led by one of their number whom my energetic Freakshow friends have termed 'Big Rocky.' I strongly suspect that this 'Big Rocky' may contain a massive fragment of red coral in order to hold such a great sway over others of its kind. I want you to retrieve this crystal for me. Also, it is likely that several Freakshow have fallen in the fighting. If you run across any, please use this list to gather the components I'm going to need. They won't miss them any longer, and each piece you find will get a second chance at life in my next project: The crystal powered SuperFreak! Oh, excuse me. I got a bit excited there. Most uncharacteristic. My apologies. I will warn the Freaks there that you will be on scene, and request that they consider you a friend during the battle. That should help to lower the degree of interruption. Enemies Neutral Notable NPCs * 'Big Rocky' "Crush!" Debriefing Excellent! I've been quite busy working on my latest creation while you were out. With all that you've gathered, I should be able complete my 'SuperFreak' post-haste. If you'll excuse me, I must finish my creation while the genius of inspiration is still upon me. Briefing Ah. Well. You see, , there's been a minor set-back. My test subject, my first SuperFreak, has cruelly betrayed my work and my trust. He has gone renegade, and even now, he gathers together the Slag Golems to destroy me! I fear that he's no longer himself. Perhaps the Coral shard itself has taken control? Oh, what has science wrought? I sought only to turn a man into a metal-encased juggernaught sic of destruction powered by the unknown properties of a mysterious living crystal. How could this have all gone wrong? Regardless, the necessary solution is clear: , my SuperFreak must be destroyed! It will be difficult to destroy my creation. I don't mean emotionally, I mean it will be physically quite challenging. I'd suggest gathering some cronies to assist you. I thank you for your assistance, and assure you that you will be compensated. Fortunately, I emplaced a tracking device within my creation's chassis, and so I know his approximate location. You must destroy my SuperFreak, and put an end to this madness. By the way, if you are planning on charging into this without a small to medium sized gorup sic of rogues, I was wondering if you'd thought of what you'd like to have happen to your internal organs once the SuperFreak has ripped them out? I don't want to be rude, but I could make sure that whatever remains of your body finds one or more new uses through my experiments. Well, think about it, won't you? Enemies Notable NPCs * t3h S00p4rFr34k! (Elite Boss) Debriefing She who lives by the cybernetic monstrosity powered by living coral, all too often dies by the cybernetic monstrosity powered by living coral. Fortunately, you have helped me to avoid this fate. I think I shall shelve my plans for the Superfreak for a time, and instead concentrate on another project. Perhaps mass-producing an army of Tank Freaks? Yes, that would likely be much safer, and far more useful. Heavy Metal Doctoring Souvenir: A Freakstarter It's out of power now, but you once used this device to give several Tank Freaks the jump-start they needed during an escapade you remember as Heavy Metal Doctoring With his plan to build a SuperFreak behind him, Doc Buzzsaw decided to start building regular Tank Freaks locally, instead of bringing them over from Paragon City as the Freakshow had been doing. In order to build his first batch to prove it could be done, he needed certain supplies, which is when you came in. Doc Buzzsaw asked you to steal medical supplies from the Family for her, so he could begin. With the medical supplies secured, Doc Buzzsaw still needed some more robotic parts. Fortunately, the Council had just shipped in a a new batch of robotic spare parts for their own machines. Once you had acquired them, Doc was ready to begin. Unfortunately, the Family and the Council had token some exception to the thefts, and had captured Doc's first three prototypes. Doc needed all three of them back in order to make his presentation to the other Meat Doctors. You were able to manage it, and for that Doc thanked you and paid you in full. That was the last time you worked for Doc Buzzsaw, as he soon became overwhelmed with requests for new Tank Freaks. Note: '' ''There seems to be confusion among the scriptwriters of this storyarc, as Doc Buzzsaw's gender seems to change randomly in mission and souvenir descriptions. Briefing Ah, ! A pleasure to see you, as always. In point of fact, it's most opportune timing. I've decided to put all of the unpleasantness with the SuperFreak behind me and concentrate my efforts on something much more practical: I've decided to start producing Tank Freaks of my own. You see, most of the Tank Freaks here in the islands came over from Paragon City, and this puts my exuberant young friends in the Freakshow at rather a disadvantage. By building Tank Freaks here, I can correct this imbalance. However, I will need the assistance of a dependable individual to help me get what I'll need in order to begin. Excellent! I knew I could rely on you for able assistance! Well, to begin, the first thing I will need is more medical supplies. Fortunately, I've located a supplier. Unfortunately, the supplier will likely not be willing to part with the supplies I need. To further compound the poor fortune, the current owner of the supplies is the Family. I'll leave up to your talents as to how best to procure what I need. Enemies Debriefing With all of these supplies, I am almost ready to begin. Now all I need is a great deal of robotic parts, some control circuitry, and several energetic and power-mad young fools willing to throw their bodies away to become my armor-plated cybernetic experiments. The latter is surprisingly easy, but the former may present another opportunity for gainful work for you. Briefing I've secured some volunteers, now all I need is a few critical parts. Fortunately, the Council is shipping in some new robotic supplies that match nicely. I need them, and would like you to procure them for me. I suppose I should use stolen Crey technology components for the classic Tank Freak, but one must make do with local 'ingredients', as it were. The Council's shipment is just about to come into port. Now, I don't need everything, just a few key components that I haven't been able to fabricate myself. Get them for me, and I'll reward you well, as always. Enemies Debriefing With these final components, my Tank Freaks will soon be ready! Now all I have to do is prepare them, install these remaining parts, and hope that the Council doesn't show up to destroy them before they're at full power. As if such an unlikely event could possibly come to pass! Briefing Well, , you see, there has been a minor setback. The Council and the Family seem to have realized that I was at the root of their mutual losses, and have taken over my lab before my new Tank Freaks were complete. Now those ruffians will destroy my beautiful creations! I will pay you handsomely to recover all 3 of the Tank Freaks I've already built. If you recover all 3, I'll make certain to provide you a tidy bonus. But if even one is destroyed, well, it shall be reflected appropriately in your pay. Remember, you must recover all three of them! If you lose even one, my presentation to my fellow meat doctors will be ruined, and your pay will be reduced. I hate to be so harsh, but you must succeed at this task. Enemies Notable NPCs * Prototype Tank Freak 1 (Ally, Pet) * Prototype Tank Freak 2 (Ally, Pet) * Prototype Tank Freak 3 (Ally, Pet) Note: Tank Freak 3 cons +2 levels to enemies around him NPC Text The text of the Tank Freaks during this mission is particularly amusing. The following is heard during the mission: :Prototype Tank Freak 1: Before combat: "Aw, man. What a party last night. Aw, what the?" "I'm a Tank Freak now?" "When did that happen?" "Well, that ain't so bad. Now why can't I move?" Combat start: "Hey!" "Hey !" "Don't suppose you could give me a jump start or something?" Upon being rescued: "Ah, that hits the spot. Hey, wanna crack some heads?" Upon being led out: "Well, it's been fun. I think I need to go break something. You know, express my generic inner rage and stuff." :Prototype Tank Freak 2: Before combat: Button Man Buckshot: "I think this one ain't working. Combat start: "Unit 2 requesting assistance." "Power is at critical level." "Unit 2 status downgraded to:" "'Kinda funky'." Button Man Buckshot: "It's working! Don't let activate it!" Upon being rescued: "Unit 2 now operating at functional power level." "Unit 2 expresses mission imperative to kick tail." Upon being led out: "Unit 2 expresses appreciation of assistance provided." "Unit 2 projects offer of a thankful hug would make things awkward at this time." :Prototype Tank Freak 3: Combat start: " ! 1 k0nw j0u!" (" ! I know you!") "Gr4n7 m3 p0w4r, n4d 1 Sh4l1 j01n j0u N b4t713!" ("Grant me power, and I shall join you in battle!") Ascendant Archon: "Do not let restore power to this one!" Upon being rescued: "d0c bZz4w h4s r3b1lT m3, 4pP4r3nT1y Us1nG 4 n1cTuz Fr4gm3n7." ("Doc Buzzsaw has rebuilt me, apparently using a Nictus Fragment.") "1 m4y n0 1onG3r b3 t3h s00p4rFr34k, bt 1 w1l1 s71l1 f1gH7 b3s1d3 j0u!" (I may no longer be the SuperFreak, but I will still fight beside you!") If lost, and found: "t4hnX, . T3hy 4lm0tS h4d m3!" ("Thanks, . They almost had me!") Upon being led out: "j0u Hv4e ym t4hnX, ." ("You have my thanks, .") "1t h4z b33n 4 Pr1v1l3g3 b07h t0 f1hG7 4g41nZt j0u," ("It has been a privilege both to fight against you,") "n4d t0 f1hG7 b3s1d3 j0u." ("and to fight beside you.") Debriefing I congratulate you on a job well done, ! With all three of my new Tank Freaks, I will be ready to make a stunning presentation to my fellow Meat Doctors. And I have you to thank! Please, accept your rewards. But alas, this must be my final payment to you. I'm afraid that I will soon be so busy with building more Tank Freaks out of my exuberant young allies that I won't have the time for the sort of field work you've helped me with so much. Let us part on this happy note, then. I wish you will in your future endeavors, and hope you find the destiny you seek. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts